The Matchmaker
by Miz Panik
Summary: Lily Evans always thought of James Potter as a careless, ego centric git. However, something had to change in order for Harry Potter's legacy to unfold. Something, or someone had to change her mind about this mischievous, messy haired boy.
1. The not so beginning

**Disclaimer: **_I am not, as much as I wish I was, J.K. Rowling. These Characters are hers, not mine. _

**Author's Notes: **_I actually got the idea for this story from a very good friend of mine; Plucky. Please don't mind the first chapter, it's just setting things up for the rest of the fic. Any suggestions will be totally welcome as I'm not 100% sure what'll happen in future chapters, you can email them to me at Oh, and please, if you read,__ leave a review!! Reviews feed my urge to keep writing! _

**Rating and warnings: **_I'm going to rate this PG-13 just to be safe. My guess is some swearing may occur and perhaps a few sirious subjects. If not, I'll change it._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**The Matchmaker.**

One: The not-so beginning.

"James, go dry Harry off!"

"Ah, he's just a kid. Let him have his fun!"

"Fun isn't tracking water all over my clean house."  
  
A small child crawled aimlessly down the hall, wearing nothing at all. He was overjoyed at the freedom, and let out shrills of high pitched infant laughter.

"Come here squirt!" James laughed, picking up the child and wrapping him in a furry blue towel. Harry looked up at his father, his green eyes twinkling. With a swift arm, and a giggling shriek, he grabbed James's oval glasses in an attempt to toss them onto the ground.

"Now, ta-ta to mommy!" his mother cooed, in a soft, earthly tone. She gently worked the spectacles from Harry's tight grip and placed them on her loving husband's face. He smiled gratefully, handing their first born child to her, and kissed her cheek.

"That's why I married you. So much patience and so tolerant."

"Yeah, yeah that's why." She laughed, tickling her son's soft, rounded chin.

  
  
**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

The Hogwarts Express was bustling with anxious students. Another year was about to start at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, located where no one could find it. An exhausted boy sat, curled up in his seat, eyes closed. The compartment held only him, and the echoes of laughing and chattering filled the hallway. He twitched and let out a quiet snort before rolling his head to the other side and drifting into a deeper sleep. His greasy black hair hung over his pale face and crooked nose.  
  
"You suppose he's asleep?" asked Remus Lupin, a bold seventh year. He peeked around the corner and through the compartment door window.

"He seems to be anyways," replied the thin, scruffy, dark haired boy beside him. His oval shaped frames sat low on his nose and he eyed his companions with his deep brown eyes. Squatting down, he beckoned down the troops.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They were a legend among their fellow students at Hogwarts, known for their mischievous behaviour. They were constantly in trouble and had no ambition in life other than wreaking havoc and mayhem.  
  
"So we're going to set off these fireworks in the compartment?" Peter asked, in his slightly high-pitched voice. "No? You think? Of course you sniveling prat!" Sirius snickered, not meaning any insult. His suave black hair was tucked behind his ear, and he waited for further instructions. "Well, I just thought I'd make sure, that's all!" Peter hissed under his breath. He was used to being put down, all of them were. Constant insults weren't abnormal. "Alright . . . and what about afterwards?" asked Remus, sitting next to James. He blew his thin blonde hair out of his face, exposing his deep hazel eyes. "We run." James's voice was daring and his smile, cunning. He slipped a handful of fireworks out of his pocket and showed them to the boys. Peter took a second, looked down the hall, and nodded. With a quick flick of the wrist, Sirius tossed the fireworks in through a small crack in the door, and they took off. All four of them managed to slip into the nearest compartment.  
  
"Get out!" shrieked two girls, who accompanied two more in the small space. "Get out!" "Shush!" Sirius hissed, waiting for the expected blasts. They sat still. A loud explosion echoed the train, followed by a boy's yelps. "James Potter! You didn't!" A girl's voice cried. 

James turned around to come face to face with Lily Evans. He quite liked Lily, for a good three years actually. She was smart, sweet and caring. She was also a bit of a goodie-two-shoes. Her emerald green eyes scolded him on their own, and her angry voice sent chills down his back.

"It was just once . . . he . . . we couldn't resist!" his brown eyes begged for mercy, but her stare was relentless. "James, you disgust me, you really do." "It wasn't just me!" He protested, wanting to remain on her good side. "Ah Lily, lighten up! Snape brings it on himself!" Sirius butt in, trying to smooth things out. Lily got to her feet and jabbed her wand into his chest. "Listen here Sirius Black. Severus Snape has merely attended school, ate, studied and tried to stay unnoticed! If you call that bringing tricks and torture onto yourself, you've got issues." 

"Perhaps I do, but threatening me won't help," He insisted with a cheeky grin. Remus and Peter watched in amusement. For the last six years, James has filled all the marauders ears with nonsense about Lily Evans. Though her beauty was undeniable, the boys didn't see the big deal.

"You know Lily, if you and James are Head Boy and Head Girl this year, you might want to think about getting along . . ." Remus stated bluntly, as Severus was escorted to another compartment behind him.

"How in hell did he make head boy, anyways!?" Lily shrieked, staring down her opponent viciously. "He merely jumps through his classes like a game, and prefers to fool around with you hooligans!" "That may be true," Remus admitted, turning his attention briefly to his shoes, "but, that doesn't seem to make good old Dumbledore think any less of him. Perhaps he too sees your feelings and decided to act on them if you wouldn't." "My feelings!? What feelings? Feelings for what?!" she snapped, daring him to continue. "Your feelings for James, of course," he replied as cool and calm as ever. This sent Lily on a rampage. She complained about everything she could think of that she despised about James, quickly and loudly. With a cold glare, and a grunt of frustration, she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Remus shrugged, thanked the ladies for being patient, and the marauders left and coolly returned to their own compartment.  
  
"Wow, she really hates me doesn't she...?" James asked, hurt. His expression quickly changed from a frown to a clever grin. "She doesn't think I'm ugly though!" 

Peter's faced was a bit scrambled in confusion.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" he asked, not hearing her admit his handsomeness. 

"When she sputtered about everything that could possibly be wrong with me, she never said anything about my physical appearance!"

Sirius and Remus passed glances. Remus opened his mouth to say, "You know, that doesn't means she thinks you're fit," but decided against it. James was satisfied, even after being called a stupid lazy bloke and that was that. Time passed quickly as the Marauders discussed their plot to "spice up" their last year at Hogwarts, as if the others weren't exciting enough. 

The trolley woman passed, and James treated everyone to a cauldron cake.

During the sorting ceremony, the boys continued to discuss their plans, and after the scruffy antique was put away, the headmaster made his speech, and the plates had filled themselves, Sirius cleared his throat.

"Boys, seventh year brings a very special event to our hands, the graduation ceremony. This ceremony also grants us the ball of a lifetime. This year boys, we will be taking on several responsibilities. One of which will be causing enough havoc to make Hogwarts history, and second of which, will be getting James his desired date for the ball!" He raised his cup of pumpkin juice and ginned. "To the marauders!"

"To the marauders!" They chanted, and made a toast.

  
**0 0 0 0 **

****   
  
As the boys nested in their four poster beds, James found himself once again fantasizing about Lily. He was a good looking boy surely, smart, funny, active and rich. What was there that Lily didn't find appealing? It didn't make sense to him. After at least 30 attempts to ask her out, he was still determined. He had tried everything to woo her. He had charmingly asked her several times, bought her gifts (flowers, sweets, books), sent her notes . . . all of which had failed miserably. He laid his oval glasses onto his night stand, and shut his eyes.  
  
The wind whipped through his already untidy hair as he raced across the quidditch pitch, quaffle under one arm. Two blue robed chasers sped after him in hopes of stealing the ball back. Swiftly maneuvering around his obstacles, he shot the red orb through the golden hoops, around the nervous keeper. A bell rang out into the atmosphere and James took an early victory lap, searching desperately for Lily's beaming face.

"That's one sixty to ten for Gryffindor and twelves goals for Potter this morning!" Boomed the announcer, Gillian Beattermen.

James snatched the quaffle back up from Jill Pentella of the rival team and made a bee line for the Opposite end. The Ravenclaw seeker went into a dive in the corner of his hazel eyes, so he sped up. 'One more goal...just one more...' He muttered. As the quaffle made it through the rim, The tiny spot of gold was crushed in the blue robed boy's hand. He won, he won the game for Gryffindor. The stands erupted in applause and James soaked up the attention he was now receiving from his team mates. Lily's face came back into view. She was indeed impressed. He flew towards her seat before stopping.

"Lily Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he yelled down to her.

The crowd hushed, waiting for an answer. Her beautiful, yet pale face, turned from a glowing smile to a look of disgust

"No! You stupid brute! How many times does it take to get it through your thick head?!" Her harsh words echoed around the pitch.

"Hey shit for brains...wake up!" a familiar voice called faintly behind his love's haunting words.

"Wake up!" James opened his eyes to find Remus, Sirius and Peter; Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail, leering over him. 

"It's breakfast Prongs, we have mayhem to accomplish!" Sirius complained, stripping his friend of his warm blankets.

"Alright, fine. You know, you ruined an amazing dream," he muttered, rising up. "Really? What about? Do tell my hoofed friend," Remus said sarcastically, sitting on the foot of his bed. 

"Well . . . I won a quidditch game for Gryffindor, and made Lily proud. Then, I asked her out and she said . . . uh . . . 'You're stupid, hell no!' or something along those lines . . ." his cheeks went pink as he slipped his robes over top of his boxer shorts and muscle tee.

"Well, that's a happy ending, huh?" Padfoot joked, the sarcasm flowing out like a river. James slipped his glasses onto his nose and tried not to drown.

  
**0 0 0 0 **

The Library was cold that day, and Remus huddled up under his cloak, trying desperately to concentrate. Peter fiddled with his quill as he had given up on reading, and James and Sirius were both studying and causing mischief.James had his wand (Mahogany, eleven inches) under the table, as he rested his eyes on the charms book before him. Sirius too appeared to be studying, but was watching James from the corner of his eye. 

James had been levitating everyone's least favourite book (The monster book of monsters) over Peters head. Slowly, the belt that held it shut was being undone. Peter fidgeted, getting a gut feeling he was in danger. James let the book slowly down, to where it could get a good hold of his robes.

With a large SNAP, Pettigrew leapt up with a shrill shriek. Prongs and Padfoot giggled, watching their friend dance around, trying to stay out of the way of the snapping book. Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. Bending over, he lightly brushed his finger against the spine, and it fall limp. Wormtail scowled at the two who were howling in laughter as Madame Pince, the librarian, marched over. James and Sirius swallowed their ongoing giggles and kept a straight face. "I told you boys no mischief!" she hollered, staring down at the book. Peter's eyes darted from Sirius to James. "Sorry Madame," he squeaked, picking it up, "It's mine . . . lost control . . . never happen again!" "Madame," Remus piped up, "Can I ask why it's so cold?" 

"Oh yes! A mould's been eating at the forbidden books, and it dies at temperatures under 0°C." She smiled at Remus. He was always so well behaved as far as she was concerned; his friends were a different story. She marched away, across the room and behind a wooden shelf, filled with the latest additions.

Remus scowled at the dark haired boys across from him. "Ah come on, save it for something impressive!" he laughed, shaking his head. Peter took a seat, buckling the belt that bound the book. "Like Sevvie?" Sirius whispered, pointing to the same greasy haired boy from the train. "No, you don't want James to get in anymore trouble, do you?" Remus retorted. "Fine, we'll save it then." A few minutes went by, and Peter's skin started to turn a light blue. Remus insisted they leave before they caught the flu. The quartet strolled proudly through the halls, engaging in a private conversation. "Look, Friday's a full moon," stated Remus, only loud enough for James and Sirius on either side to hear. Peter scampered close behind, trying desperately to overhear something. "Alright, we won't plan anything then," James laughed waving to a few girls that gawked at them, or Sirius, as they walked. Sirius's face screwed up in guilt. 

"I can't go too early, I er, have detention with Binns."

"Can't you arrange it for earlier?" Suggested Remus.

"No, I'm all booked up."

"What? Two days into the last year of school and your booked!?" He retorted in a hiss. Sirius shrugged.

"Well, I thought I'd start the year off with a big boom."


	2. I know what I'm doing

**Disclaimer:** _I am not, as much as I wish I was, J.K. Rowling. These Characters are hers, not mine. _

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks to_ _F4nfic-F4n4tic, Leaping Cow, Loraliant Angelisa Snape , Glanced and Mountaineer47 for reviewing! To answer F4nfic-F4n4tic's question; James Potter was actually a Gryffindor Chaser, and was a Seeker only in the movies. When James in playing with the snitch after his fifth year O.W.L.S. (O.o.t.p.), it's most likely because a snitch is much easier to nick from the quidditch room then a quaffle, know what I'm saying? Anyways, I apoligize for taking so long with the second chapter, I have a horrible case of writer's block and couldn't think straight. Oh yeah, please, **READ AND R-E-V-I-E-W**!!_

**Rating and warnings:** _I'm going to rate this PG-13 just to be safe. My guess is some swearing may occur and perhaps a few serious subjects. If not, I'll change it._

__

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Matchmaker.**

Two: _I know what I'm doing._

__

"Wait up guys!" shrieked Pettigrew as he raced across the school grounds as fast as his furry little legs could carry him. The full moon cast a silvery glow onto the nighttime scenery and three fourths of the Marauders raced from the castle towards the edge of the property. A large, shaggy black dog galloped past, snatching the chubby brown rat up and continuing on. The rodent was safe, even if in the jaws of a canine, for this canine, was a friend. This canine was Sirius Black.

The wolf-like dog stopped abruptly beside a full grown, adult stag, whose hazel eyes glittered in the moon light.

He noticed the creatures pull up beside him and turned towards his new company.

Sirius dropped the rat and gave it an understanding nod. Pettigrew scurried off into the night.

"Nice weather," spoke the deer breaking the silence. The dog took a seat, watching the enormous tree before them creak as it swayed its branches threateningly.

"I'd say so," he replied, cocking his pointed ears. "Moony will be happy to see us, after a summer on his own and all."

"Yeah, oh, there's our cue."

The creaking had ceased, and both Prongs and Padfoot trotted towards it's middle and disappeared into the trunk.

The tunnel was moist and dark as the two mammals sneaked through.

They emerged at the other end to come face-to-face with a large, wiry haired wolf. Its head was much larger then a normal wolf's and its spine elongated. Its snarl failed as it caught sight of his new company and it turned to face them.

Sirius bounded up onto an old creaky bed and playfully pawed at the werewolf's maw, before letting a low growl creep out.

"Oh Sirius, you belong in a family with children!" joked the stag, who was now lying on the rotting floor boards. The dog leapt down and circled him.

"Perhaps I do James, and one of these days, they're will be a child to play with."

"Going to go bang a few trusting Hufflepuffs?" Remus, the werewolf, chortled as he paced the shack. Peter snickered from his nest of wood shavings and watched Sirius prod a stray branch.

"Perhaps you're gonna screw a Hogsmeade stray?" James suggested.

"Well, I always wondered what doggie style would be like."

The boys broke into a fit of giggles after Sirius's remark. This is what full moon nights were like. The Marauders sitting around discussing their next pranks, girls, or random things that would pop up. Sirius calmed his hyper tension and curled up at the foot of the ageing mattress.

**0 0 0 0**

****

His untidy head hit the table with a 'thud'. Another 'thud' rang out into the room, followed by a third. Professor McGonagall sat upright in her chair and studied the boy as he knocked his head against the desk for a forth time.

"Mr. Potter!" she snapped. James' face slowly rose and he opened his eyes and slipped his glasses back on. His newly pink forehead peeked out from beneath his jet black mop. "It's mandatory you pay attention. You're head boy now, and with that comes responsibility."

"Professor, I didn't _ask_ to be head boy, did I?" he replied with a dopey look.

"You certainly did not, but the Headmaster seems to find you fit. The sooner you join in on our meeting, the sooner we can leave."

McGonagall turned back to the other students in the room. James groaned and lay his head back down on the table. The nest few minutes were stretched long and incredibly boring, as Professor McGonagall and the prefects of each house sorted out some things. The Head Girl listened intently, dedicated to performing her duties. James tried to listen, but his mind carried him elsewhere.

Lily's hair seemed to be so silky, it sparkled in the sunlight that drifted in through the stain glass windows. Her gorgeous figure just sat there, waiting for James, beckoning him on. She turned her head and smiled warmly.

"You know James, you're really sweet. I'm so incredibly sorry for everything...please...forgive me?" And with that she climbed up on the table, and stripped off her robe. The boy in shock peeled his face off the table and stared in awe at the perfect figure before him. She knelt down, leaning in close. Her gaze was seductive and he too leaned in for a kiss. The passion exchanged between the two was at an all time high and James was consumed into the history making moment.

A snort echoed in the room followed by a chorus of giggling.

"Ew, what's he doing?" "'I always knew Potter was a fruit," "How in Merlin's name did _he_ become Head boy!?"

The voices continued to snicker before James finally opened his eyes.

There, directly in front of him, but seated in a chair, was Lily Evans. Her brilliant green eyes were fixed on him, but instead of being full of pleasure, they held sheer disgust.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall scolded.

James sat up, staring around at his fellow peers.

"I don't know what you were doing, but this is no place to do it!"

He nodded in silence, knowing what he was thinking or dreaming had made a big impact. Everyone stood except for him, and left the room.

James looked down and sighed. Another disadvantage of being a teenage male. He did the custom 'flip and tuck' and left the room too, keeping his robes baggy as he sped down the hall.

"That took long enough," Remus chortled as James joined the marauders in the Gryffindor common room. "Sirius beat you out of his detention."

"Did he now?" James retorted sarcastically taking a seat beside his friends. "Well, Sirius didn't have as much _fun_ as I did I bet."

"Oh? I didn't. If you mean it was boring then no...I think I beat you at that."

Sirius smiled as if being challenged.

"No, I meant embarrassing."

"Oh! Do tell then," Sirius teased, edging closer.

James hesitated but told them about the dream he had, and Lily's reaction. In fact, he even let the hard-on part get out. They all had a good laugh until Remus shook his head.

"We can't laugh, it's happened to all of us. Remember Padfoot? Divination, third year, Tasha Haney..."

Sirius went a nice shade of crimson and nodded.

"Alright, true enough, but this was funny because Lily saw it!"

"True enough," Remus chuckled in agreement.

**0 0 0 0**

****

"Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked as she stepped in through his office door. "I'm not sure you've made such a wise decision..."

A very tall old wizard turned to face her from behind his desk, covered in what's it's and who's it's. His long hair and beard were silver and his bright blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"And what decision is this you speak of?" questioned the elder quietly.

"Your decision to make James Potter Head Boy, Sir."

She approached the Headmaster with a sharp look in her eye.

"You'll find I made an excellent decision."

Albus Dumbledore advanced towards his out looking window and scanned the grounds. "What has young Mr. Potter done to perhaps make you think otherwise?"

McGonagall studied his expression before continuing.

"He falls asleep during meetings, breaks rules at every chance and doesn't seem to be keen an anything that involves his badge."

"He'll turn around soon, I assure you. Though, those tricks played upon the first years at the welcoming ceremony weren't particularly nice, and the trick passwords he gave out were indeed false...you must trust me on thing one. Lily Evans will sort him out."

"Lily Evans? She despises James! I'm always overhearing her ridicule him."

"That may be true, but listen harder in this coming month. You'll hear more."

"Professor, I don't think this is wise."

Albus made a sudden turn and faced her, his voice and expressions filled with dire seriousness.

"I'm sorry Minerva; this is not your decision. I trust James Potter, and he'll prove to be very successful in his position."

"Very well Sir, I just hope you haven't made a mistake"

"I assure you, it will be a happy ending for more then just the faculty."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well, I wish you all the luck in the world on that."

She turned a stiff back and stepped down onto the stair case.

"Minerva!" Dumbledore called after her, advancing a few steps. "Could you call on Pomona for me? I do believe a harvest of fluxweed is in order."

The Professor's face tightened and she gave a nod before continuing her descent. Albus gave a light chuckle and took a seat behind his desk. The swan-like bird perched beside the desk, purred and ruffled its fiery red feathers. A bustle behind the door told Albus he had a guest. Sure enough, a plump old witch, with frizzy grey hair entered the room clumsily.

"Oh Dumbledore! You know fluxweed is difficult to harvest!" she moaned, obviously not enjoying the mere thought of the task.

"And that is why, Professor Sprout, I have two students who'll be assisting you."

His half moon spectacles lingered at the edge of his long, crooked nose.

"And these students are? I'm going to need ones with top grades for this."

"Lilly Evans, and James Potter."


End file.
